The Cap N Tasha Files Missing Moments from Movies
by MioneBristow
Summary: I do not own anything you may recognize. Well... I will admit to owning my own arrow necklace but that's it... If anyone wants to help me obtain and own Captain America AND/OR Chris Evans, your help would be appreciated. LOL
1. Chapter 1

" I'm 95, I'm not dead yet… No… it was not my first kiss since 1945." ~Steve Rogers, Captain America: Winter Soldier

He offered her a quick smile. His gaze lingered on the tiny arrow on the chain around her neck. "Oh… So… Will Hawkeye be mad at me for kissing his best girl?" His lipps quirked up in a bigger smile.

Natasha blinked for a moment, staring at him before she reached up and lightly touched the pendant snuggled at the base of her neck. "oh… No…" she shook her head. "Of course not, I mean… no." she shrugged. "It's not his mark."

"Looks like it." He commented. "He is the archer… only agent at S.H.I.E.L.D that prefers arrows to bullets really." He said lightly, eyes on the road but fingers tensed on the steering wheel.

She wrinkled her nose at him. "It's a joke. A terribly bad one that he finds hilarious." She said, a shake of her head sending red strands of hair bouncing. She brushed them out of her face. "It's supposed to be a reminder that I can't hit anything with a bow and arrow. I'm no Katniss Everdeen for sure." She chuckled.

"No one wants you to be." He said quickly. "Just be Natasha… She's no Natasha Romanoff."

A slow smile played on her lips and she inclined her head in a slight nod of acknowledgement before she continued. "I can handle anything. Kill anyone, hit my mark with grace and ease… take apart the weapon in less than 20 seconds. Break your neck with my thighs." Natasha paused, blushing when she realized that she'd made Captain America blush.

"you know… if my legs were free, foolishly unrestrained while I was chained to the ceiling."

"Of course." He tilted his head in a slight nod. "I don't know who would ever leave you halfway restrainted. It would be a classic mistake." He grinned at her, cheeks still showing a bit of pink.

She smiled back. "Right. Anyway… Long story short, Clint just finds it hilarious and this is just his reminder that I'm not perfect."

"You're pretty perfect from where I sit."

"Thanks Steve." She said softly before giving him an impish grin, a teasing glint in her eyes. "Such a nice thing to say, old man." She teased before they fell into a comfortable silence for a while, her eyes glued to the scenery as they both kept watch for any signs of a tail.


	2. Chapter 2

"Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable."

"yes, yes they do."

"Kiss me." ~Captain America: The Winter Soldier

She was barely thinking when she grabbed his shirt and kissed him, forcing his head down to meet hers as the escalator moved them slowly downward. Natasha was careful to keep him still and hidden from the Shield agent she had seen on the up escalator.

Her lips met his and she sighed softly as she kissed him, lips parted for a moment before she seized control of the whole thing and her tong darted out to tease at his lips.

Later, she would laugh to herself about it.

Sweet, innocent, old man that he was… was kissing her with his eyes scrunched up shut tight and his lips pressed so tightly together.

Until her tongue touched them. Natasha felt him relax slightly as a breath expelled from him and his lips moved slightly. She smiled against his lips, deepening the kiss for a moment.

Something sparked within her and she had but a split second to think that she actually wouldn't mind exploring him more. A longing that the engaged role they'd slipped into would be real.

The pang of something disappointing shot through her and her eyes blinked open and she took a quick peek around to find that they were in fact, out of the current danger.

She pulled away from him, smirking as she saw him still leaning in… his eyes closed still.

She could tell from the way his breath was pulled from him as he opened his eyes and looked at her… a slight cloud of indecision in those clear bright blue eyes… she could tell that he had gone somewhere in his mind with her.

"still uncomfortable?" She teased as they walked off the escalator and her arm slid around his waist as he dropped an arm over her shoulders.

~fade~


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us" Captain America: The Winter Soldier

"What are we going to do?" she murmured, rubbing her hand along the bridge of her nose, managing to smear the dirt and dust on her face more as she blinked at Steve.

He sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair, tugging on the ends slightly in frustration. "I don't know yet." He finally said, moving towards the opening of the cave he'd found to hide in with her while they waited for the search to die down over the rubble. His eyes swept the horizon and he sighed again when he realized it was finally quiet. "It sure seems like everyone we know is trying to kill us." He said.

Tasha nodded. "Not sure why exactly. I mean, I know why they might want to kill me but just what is to be gained by knocking off an old man like you?"

He smiled in spite of himself, her knock at his actual age making him relax slightly. "Well… Fury's dead, can't possibly be him not to mention the fact that he got us into this in the first place." He said, moving back to her side and sitting down next to her.

She nodded. "Can't exactly vouch for Hill liking me but she does like you so it's doubtful that she'd want to kill both of us."

"Coulson's dead, he doesn't …" he trailed off at the look on her face. "What do you know?"

"He's not dead." She sighed softly. "Some treatment thing… he's alive and well… leads a team out in the field."

"Why didn't they tell us?" Steve was slightly stung at the idea that they'd been left in the dark about it.

"Security levels." She shrugged.

"How did you find out?"

She smirked. "Might have let my fingers do more walking than they should have done in some sealed Shield files." She said with a shrug. "Then again, it's nothing that Tony hasn't done … I bet he knows about it. I bet he knows about Hydra too. Probably did since that time he downloaded all the files at the bridge before we fought Loki."

He pursed his lips and nodded. "True." He said softly. "Okay. So Coulson is alive but definitely would not be Hydra." He said.

Tasha chuckled. "No, given his particular fan boy attitude about you, he fights Hydra with his every breath."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Thor's off world… Loki's locked up." He said.

"Banner's off somewhere and Tony is recovering from a procedure." She said.

"What's Hawkeye up to? I mean, he doesn't know about me kissing you yet so he wouldn't want to kill me quite yet." He said. "I haven't seen him in a while."

She pressed her lips tightly together. "It's not him. He's off somewhere… had some time off. I'm sure that he's going to be back in a week or so but right now, doesn't look like we have much a job for him to return to. I'll have to send him a message soon to warn him."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"He goes off grid. I can't say more." She said, letting him know that she did indeed know everything there was to know. "I would if I could but please be reassured that he isn't trying to kill us either."

"Yeah, I know. No arrows…" He chuckled.

"Exactly."

He studied her. "So is there anyone on your list that we can trust?" he asked.

She shook her head, sad to admit that she wasn't sure about anything other than her best friend off grid and the man with her right now would not let anything happen to her… not that she couldn't defend herself and probably not let anything happen to them. "Not without doing a lot more checking and I doubt that could happen without alerting them again to our position."

"I might know a guy." He said.

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow at him and wait patiently for him to continue.

"Sam…" he said.

"The guy that you were talking to the other day?"

"That's the one."

"How do you know we can trust him?" she blurted, staring wide eyed at him… her 'Black Widow' mask in place as she gave away nothing with her expression.

He ran his hand through his hair again. "He's definitely not shield which rules out Hydra. He's a military vet which does instill some source of loyalty." He said softly. "I just trust him. He didn't treat me like a museum exhibit." He said. "I swear, if he proves untrustworthy, you can have first dibs at him before we run for our lives again."

"Pinky swear?" she asked, offering him a pinky before educating him in the ways of the pinky swear and making him smile.

"Okay fine, pinky swear." He grinned at her and they locked pinkies before he determined it was safe to head out and they silently made their way back towards the road. He managed to 'borrow' another car and Tasha used to GPS in the car to figure out where they were headed.

They ditched the car a mile from Sam's house and went the rest of the way by foot, even if he did end up carrying her for a bit… her ankle seemed to be sprained after their adventures but she'd be okay with a bit of ice. He set her down on the porch and looked at her.

She looked up at him for a moment before reaching up to ring the doorbell and waiting as the door was cautiously opened and she stared at the man who looked out at them.

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us."

"Not Everyone."

~fade~


	4. Chapter 4

**_I own nothing that you recognize! The inspiring quote is below for this scene! Enjoy!_**

**_"_****_you sure about this?" _**

**_"_****_yeah, sure… it's going to be fun." Avengers – Captain America to Black Widow_**

After he'd given her a boost, he couldn't help but watch her progress as she grabbed a ride on the Alien transport. Steve hadn't known Natasha Romanoff very long but there was something about her.

He hadn't seen a woman so focused and so brilliant at holding her own for quite a while.

While the backgrounds were quite different, he couldn't help but draw the comparison to Peggy. His Peggy would have said the same thing if she was still able to join in the battles.

If she could remember him for longer than 5 minutes.

He roused himself out of his thoughts to fight several of the aliens that showed up.

Dear lord in heaven above, how he'd missed so much while he was gone.

Gone is how he had to think of it.

Not frozen. Not 'capsicle' as he thought Tony was going to start calling him.

Just gone.

Peggy had been a friend and a very serious crush. He was full of regret that he hadn't made it back in time to have that dance with her. She'd also been a confidant and someone that he knew he could trust. He'd wound up in this fight today… with the Avengers… with the strangers that he barely knew.

And Agent Coulson, who he'd found to have a strange fascination with him but was all in all a pretty cool kid, had died. Steve had begun to think that he could trust him.

Way more than he felt he could trust Director Fury.

But now, he had to be a bit in awe over how these people seemed to trust him. He wondered if he'd every truly be able to see Tony as his own person and not just as Howard's replacement.

He sighed softly before throwing himself fully into the fray again.

There'd be time for this later.


	5. Chapter 5

_**"That's Stark's father." **_

_**"Howard." **_

_**"Who's the girl?" ~Captain America: The Winter Soldier - Tasha n cap...**_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

While they were walking through the woods, trying to avoid the Hydra/Shield hybrid of agents that were searching for them, Natasha analyzed Steve as she followed him, her eyes sweeping his body, looking for signs that he was not 100% as he seemed.

"What?" His voice floated softly back to her.

"I...what?" she was startled.

"I felt you watching me." he said, pausing and turning to look at her. "What's on your mind, Nat?" his blue eyes caught hers and he stared at her.

"Who was the girl?" she blurted, having been going over things since before they ever went down in the elevator.

His jaw tensed, shoulders coming up as if drawing up his defenses. His eyes flashed and in the dim light provided by the moon she could see that it was pain and not anger at her question.

"I'm... I'm sorry." she murmured softly.

"No need to be sorry." He said, jaw unclenching as he turned to start walking again, not sure he could answer her question without showing weakness and breaking down at what he had missed out on.

"okay." she said, falling back in step behind him, wishing she had something to drink but they'd left the water bottles in the truck they'd borrowed and she had no doubt they were long gone now.

He heard the tone in her voice. It wasn't often he could get her off balance and unsure of herself. "You really do only act like you know everything, don't you."

"I told you that."

He chuckled dryly. "So how did you know Howard Stark's picture on sight?" he asked curiously, needing to know why she didn't recognize his Peggy.

"Stark's got his picture in the offices out in California." she said. "Saw it when I was out there a couple years ago."

"And why do you only call him Stark?" he wondered, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"We don't trust each other." she said simply. "He only trusts me about as far as he could throw me and I don't really want to know how far that would be if he's not in the suit."

"and you don't fully trust him either." Steve mused. Nat did have a way of referring to people by their last name until she trusted them.

"I guess not." she finally said.

"What do you know about the beginnings of SHIELD?"

She gave him what she did know about how it was born as an off shoot of the SSR and that Howard was a founding member.

"The girl, as you so lightly put it is Agent Peggy Carter." He said softly, glancing down at the ground as he worked to control his response. "She ... well... aw heck." he rubbed his hand at the back of his neck.

"Agent Carter." Natasha's eyes rounded. "oh my god, really? I should have paid more attention. I ... admire her a lot." she said.

"but you've never seen a picture of her?"

"not that young." she admitted before studying him. "I know you don't know much about my years before SHIELD." she said. "I've seen her and heard about her when I was growing up in the Red Room. She... she was sort of on their hit list." she admitted.

"What?"

"She took down a bunch of their sleeper cell operatives in the 40's. They wanted her real bad 50 years later. Still."

"huh. wow." He frowned slightly. "I never knew what she did after the war except for get married and have a family and start Shield. I might need to question her about that."

"I'd love to meet her."

His shoulders tightened again. "I'd be happy to get the two of you together but to be honest, she has good and bad days." he said. "she forgets that i'm just back ... forgets that I've been to see her every week and forgets that i'm really there."

"That must be very hard."

"It is." he nodded slightly. "I... we... had a date." He shrugged. "We were supposed to go dancing and instead I plunged into the water and left her behind. Or she left me behind." He said bitterly. "i'm the one that's not aged. we're like the same age, you know? Howard's dead, she's confined to bed and doesn't know it wasn't just yesterday and I didn't make it home in time to dance with her." he exhaled harshly and drew in a shuddering breath.

She kept silent but caught up to him to walk next to him. She glanced up at him.

"I should have known Tony from the moment he was born. Not trapped in this body and be younger than him but yet so much older than him. I... was supposed to be dancing with my best girl. She told me not to be late and I was very, very late. We could have..." He glanced at her and the tips of his ears turned red. "Fondue'd."

Her eyes widened and she stared up at him. "Oh." she said softly, sensing he was reaching a breaking point. "I truly am sorry for your losses, Steve." she said softly.

His eyes blinked open wider at the use of his first name and he stared at her for a moment.

She gave him a faint smile. "we should catch a rest break for a bit." she said, feeling her ankle throb and limping slightly to ease up on the weight on it.

"right." he nodded, eyes not missing the fact that she'd winced and started to limp.

"I think there's a cave over there that we could hole up in for a bit." she pointed to a spot close to them.

"Okay. let's head that way. wouldn't hurt to get some rest and wait for daylight." He said, grateful she'd not asked anymore questions right now about what he meant by 'fondue'd.'

"Excellent plan, Steve." she said as they changed direction and headed towards the relative safety of the hills.

_**~scene fade~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N - based on a scene from Civil War. If for some reason you've not watched the movie yet, proceed with caution._

**"****I didn't want you to be alone." Natasha Romanoff to Steve Rogers… Civil War**

He considered her words and moved into the hug she offered.

Black Widow didn't usually show a softer side and hug people.

"Thank you for being here." He murmured as tears sprang to his eyes. He'd thought he'd done the right thing in only having Sam with him. But clearly he'd missed an important life memo.

Having one of your best girls around for the funeral of your long lost missed opportunity was nice.

"For the record, I had no idea she was Peggy's niece."

Steve smiled in spite of the tears he could feel running down his cheeks and he straightened up slightly, dropping a kiss on her cheek. "You know, I had no idea either." He said. "Seriously? You're sure that wasn't why you tried to tell me I should date her at the time?"

Natasha shrugged a slim shoulder and reached up, thumbing away his tears as she gently caressed his cheek. "As sad as it seems, yeah, I didn't know. If you recall, I didn't even know Peggy on sight either."

"True." He smiled at her. "You're not exactly the most observant spy I know."

She rolled her eyes at him and slugged him in the shoulder. "Watch it, Steve." She said lightly. She observed him closely. "I know you can't go, that you don't want to sign the accords." She said softly.

"And you're not going to push me on it."

"And I'm not going to push you on it." She said softly before nodding. "Is it just how it was presented though or because you truly can't let yourself be governed again?"

He ran a hand over his face before pushing his other hand through his hair, messing it up. "I don't know Tasha… I mean, look what happened last time. But Ross is out of line with trying to blame the Avengers for all of those issues. The World Council ordered a nuke on New York. The World Council was hidden Hydra with their own agendas and that's what we stopped in DC. Hell…" His voice dropped into a growl. "Even this mess with Wanda … that was Rumlow… Crossbones. He set off his own bombs, on his body and tried to blow me up with him. If she hadn't stepped in, given that upward thrust, he would have taken out… god, he would have levelled that entire market, all those innocent people and basically unleashed whatever was in that vial because you would have lost grip on it."

Natasha winced slightly. "You make some very good points." She said, reaching up and touching his cheek. "You always do. So all I ask is that if the chance comes and either Tony or Ross offers edits to the accords, you'll consider them."

He turned his face into her palm and sighed softly. "You know… for Peggy, I would. But you heard Sharon." He said. "Peggy absolutely would not have signed those accords." His voice dropped. "Ask yourself why they seem so bent on getting us to sign things… They've honestly not found Fury? What about Coulson? He's acting director, why isn't he getting called in to weigh in on these?"

"I don't know, Steve. But I'll do my best to find out." She said before stretching up to kiss his cheek. "I swear it'll all end up okay."

His eyes were troubled as he stated into her eyes. "Before or after we all end up killing ourselves off?"

She didn't have an answer for that question and merely searched his blue eyes for answers as she considered what the answer could possibly be.

**(Fade…)**


	7. Chapter 7

**_"_****_I said I'd help you find them, not catch them. There's a difference." Black Widow – Captain America: Civil War_**

She knew that there was a fine line between finding and catching.

But Steve and Sam… and Clint and Wanda were her friends.

Family.

And Bucky was family to Steve.

She of all people knew that the family you made for yourself was the family that you fought to keep. Even if she had a different opinion than most of them, that's what made things work. It wasn't fun if everyone thought the same way.

That's the part about the accords that she thought Tony was power tripping on. It was his way or the highway and Vision and Rhodes just fell right in line. But not Natasha. She looked over every bit of it and found the loopholes that she could.

And making a stance against the leader of a country that they desperately needed to align themselves with would probably have some consequences for her. Which she was aware of. Before Tony told her that they were coming for her. She could only hope that everyone came to their senses before it all caught up with her.

She was certain something was wrong. She believed Steve when he said Bucky didn't do it. And she hated fighting Clint. She hated that Wanda tossed her away from Clint so easily. She should have seen it coming. It took a lot to make the Black Widow admit that she was feeling sick to her stomach about something. But here it was.

She absolutely hated what all of this had done to her family and even though she'd signed the accords, she wished she hadn't. Signing them was for self-preservation.

So here she was.

Running.

Running like she hadn't run since she was between two rocks and a hard space. A contract out on her life from the KGB. And this SHIELD agency out to kill her as well.

Wasn't it fortunate that Clint found her first and saved her life when the Winter Soldier tried to kill her. He couldn't find it in himself to kill her and he whisked her away, hiding her within SHIELD. Converting her with Coulson. Both of them vouching for her with Fury. And now she wanted all of that back.

She wasn't sure what to do. Coulson was in the middle of some battles of his own and while he'd told her that she could join them, she'd be safe because he and Agent May wouldn't let anything happen to her, she told him she had a few things to do first.

Clint was captured and sent to prison so she fled first to the farm to help Laura with the kids while she figured out what to do. She sent a message to Jane Foster's assistant Darcy to let her know what was going on and if she could, to alert Thor to let him know it wasn't safe to come to earth for a bit. She only stayed for a few days before she took off from the farm to meet up with Nick Fury in Europe.

While she was with him, they found out what had happened in Siberia between Steve and Tony and Nick had lost his patience with her and at his order. Yes, order. She'd gone to Wakanda when T'challa sent Nick a message about what was happening with Bucky and Steve.

They didn't tell anyone and T'challa knew that the secret would be safe with Nick. She arrived just after Bucky went into the chamber and was frozen again. She found herself face to face with Steve and she studied him for a long moment.

"Hey." She said, nervously.

"Hey yourself." He inclined his head slightly. "Do I have to remind you this is all secret?"

She shook her head. "The king isn't telling anyone and neither am I." she said. "I've been hiding anyway. Tony's ticked off at me and obviously, based on what's happening here, we're all keeping this secret, right?"

"Right."

"Fury and Coulson probably know but I know you'd trust them with your life just like I would." She said softly.

He pursed his lips for a moment.

"They didn't sign the accords."

"Very true." He sighed, turning from her and glancing out the window.

She stepped up to his side and looked out the window with him. "I figured we're both in need of a friend. Even if that means we're definitely in the wrong business, Rogers."

His lips quirked up slightly at her mention of their conversation a couple years ago. "It's a good way not to die though." He said softly. "Nat…" He waited for her to look up at him. "Knowing what we know now, and be honest with me…" He smiled. "Would you trust me to save your life?"

"I would now." She smiled up at him. "Total truth? I've trusted you to save my life from the moment we first saw those aliens in New York. You've always saved me. Every time you've been around, not that you had to." She paused. "Do you still trust me to save your life?"

He raised his hand and rested it on her shoulder. "Absolutely. You showed me you would when you let Bucky and I leave the airport." He smiled at her.

"So what's the plan?" She asked. "Surely you're still the star spangled man with a plan… even if you don't have your shield."

He winced slightly at how he'd had to leave it behind. "Well, I think I was going to write Tony a long letter and send him a cell phone to contact me with at some point if he needed me." He said, running his hand over his hair.

"Sure." Natasha nodded. "But we need a team. If he ever needs us, you know?"

His eyes crinkled at the edges. "Oh, a team. I don't suppose you know where we can find one of those, do you?"

"It's possible that I may have obtained some geographical clues to finding a place in the middle of the ocean. I heard that our family might be there waiting." She said, her lips quirking up in a smile. "It's pretty guarded so as much as I know you can get in there and help them out, I… well…

"Just say it, Tasha."

"I didn't want you to be alone."

A faint ghost of a smile graced his lips and he reached for her this time, pulling her into a hug. "Thanks." He murmured, brushing his lips against her forehead as he hugged her.

"I have a jet if you need one."

They broke apart from their hug at T'challa's words. She looked up at Steve and he looked back at her before they looked at their current host. "Thank you." Steve said. "If we need to at some point, would we be able to come here?" he asked.

The king inclined his head. "I would be honored to extend diplomatic immunity to your entire family if you bring them back here. Anytime you need a place to settle."

"All of us?"

"Indeed, Miss Romanoff. All of you are welcome." He smiled at her before leaving them behind again as he headed down the hall to his office.

"What do you think?" Steve asked.

"I think we have a family to bust out of jail." She grinned at him and shifted, her arm falling easily around his waist as his dropped into a familiar place over her shoulders. "And by family, I mean some true Avengers."

"But of course. We have to assemble in secret but we'll do it." Steve agreed and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head as they went to T'challa's office to hammer out some details about his offer.

**(Fade…)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**4/15/17 A/N - Sorry about all the code in the previous version. It didn't look like that when I updated and of course, it was a day that I had limited access to fix it. I thought I fixed it but it didn't update. Enjoy.**_

Steve glanced at Natasha. "You're sure about this letter?"

She nodded, red curls bouncing by her ears. "Absolutely." She said. "Tony had no right to take his anguish out on you when he knew so much after New York and didn't bother to share it."

He read the letter again. "I don't know, Nat. It seems very aggressive."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "it's very Black Widow, you mean."

He smirked and raised his own eyebrow at her. "It is." He agreed. "You said it, not me." He pointed out before wincing when she punched him in the arm.

"Yeah, well, I was going to have Coulson deliver it and smack some sense into him."

"Oh, nice touch. I was going to beg Pepper to get back together with him."

"A valid idea." She nodded. "I get along well with Pepper, let me know if you want me to talk to her." She said. "So you're saying it's too much?" she took the letter back and folded it up, tucking it into her pocket.

"This time..." He nodded slightly. "It's too much, too soon and he's clearly still raw about it all." Steve said. "I'll write one and if it doesn't work, we'll send your letter to him with a side of Coulson."

"Promise?" Nat's eyes lit up and she grinned at him. "Pinky swear?" She held up her pinky.

He rolled his eyes at her and linked his pinky with hers before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Promise."

She stretched up and kissed his cheek as well before she let go of his pinky and headed to find someone to work out with her.

Nat's letter:

_Dear Stark:_

_Yeah, you're back to last name, buddy. I'm mad at you. It's going to be a long time before that stops again._

_You had no right to be so angry at Steve._

_NO right._

_You want to be angry? Fine, I knew too. Sam knew. Fury and Hill knew._

_WE ALL FRICKEN KNEW, Stark._

_YOU knew something big. YOU didn't see fit to tell the rest of us so that we could be prepared. Hydra is Shield, ring a bell? Downloaded all of Shield's secrets on the bridge of the Heliocarrier before Loki led the attack on New York? No? Yes?_

_Couldn't be bothered to let Steve and I know what you found. Instead, we had to be on the run, Fury almost died and Shield was completely destroyed. Oh but of course, that was also because I released all the secrets online. Are you honestly telling me you never looked at anything? I released the fact that it wasn't an accident that killed your parents._

_THE ENTIRE WORLD KNEW ABOUT IT TONY!_

_Oh, I'm sorry...? Have I stepped completely on your moment of throwing a tantrum like a baby?_  
_The Accords are wrong. I see that now, after watching how this whole thing played out. There was a major Hydra supporter running the world council when New York happened and they sent a nuclear warhead to take out the city. DC had it's issued because Hydra got greedy and tried to kill Steve and I. Where were you? Too busy reading your secret downloaded files to clue the rest of us in about what was happening?_

_Wanda lost more than anyone in Sokovia. She lost her home, her memories of the good times of how it used to be and her brother. Her TWIN brother. She did a good thing in Lagos. The damages would have been far greater if Crossbones had been on the ground when he exploded. The least of all which would have been losing Steve._

_You might not have missed me much but please consider I was holding a bio weapon that would have been released during the explosion. And frankly, Zemo had it entirely wrong... Undercover Shield agents did all the cover up and repairs in Sokovia. If he waited too long to seek damages then that is on him, he had no right to rip my family apart._

_So count yourself out of that for a bit, Stark. I don't want to see you. No one wants to see you but Steve insists that if you need us, you can just call for us and it'll be okay._

_I'd like to see you pay for what you do in traditional Russian ways. But I am a professional Russian and have no intention of filling you in on what that might entail because of the fact you might somehow become my friend again, not my mission and I could be convinced to do what you think is proper just because Stark said so._

_Not happening, my former friend. Never going to happen again._

_Until we meet again..._

_Natasha Romanoff_

**(fade..)**


End file.
